User talk:Greyman/Archive1
This talk page has been archived and is no longer active. If you wish to leave me a message please use my current talk page. Archived talk: 1 2 3 4 5 Futurama FanSites I want to start a Futurama fansite. If Greyman could accept on this offer, the website would include media downloads. If you would like to join please pos on my user talk. Click Here to Apply New man in town Hi, Aaron! I'm glad you're here. :) -- Danny (talk) 03:00, 21 December 2007 (UTC) Hi, RE: hi hi, im a huge fan of futurama. I also work in Halopedia, Halofanon, and Halomods. I hope to contriute to this wiki more. thx :D --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 03:20, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Main page Hi, Aaron -- It's actually way better for Google if the main page just says "Futurama", rather than "Futurama Wiki". If there's stuff that you want to put on a "Futurama" page, it would be great if you put that on the main page, and make the main page be that article. We should have more keywords on the main page anyway, like the main characters and cast names. That'll help Google-wise too. -- Danny (talk) 01:15, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Infobox New Infobox Your new infobox makes everything nice and clean and concise. Thank you for this work. Assistant Editor would be good to give a line on its own; it occurs frequently, and giving it its own line makes it 100% unequivocal. Old Episode Guide boxes There are a couple of pieces of information from these, and the Episode Lists that preceded them, that I would like to preserve; see below. You'll start seeing the old Guides in season 3 and on, if you havent already. Just roll the new right over the failed prototype; I have given up on it completely. For the purposes of maximum content with minimum effort, I am starting at the end episode and working backwards, using your infobox design; the old Guides at least can serve as placeholders until I am through with pages that have lists or less. Caption (from the opening sequence) and captions mistakenly labelled, "Promotion": this is a lot of work to replace, and I feel strongly that it should be included. They were, however, the reasons for the huge size of the old boxes, as they take up multiple lines. They also go nicely with 2 other bits of info that come up infrequently, also from the opening sequence: the still image referred to as Cartoon, which is in every episode, but the information isn't always available, and the rare "Promotion", which features a spoof advertisement. Because these are all from the opening sequence, I would like to put them in their own section, or in a smaller section under Production. If you could leave them in the edit in whatever way you find appropriate, that would help me. Abstract These are always well written, havent seen a bad one yet. They are tightly focused plot outlines in 3 sentences and are arguably a better format than is seen elsewhere. I prefer to tell the whole story, myself, but since they also make an excellent prototype/placeholder for a synopsis / plot / story or w/e we are going to call those, again, if you just copy them in below the infobox, it would help. Guests has only been a problem on the one page that I saw, the pre-redirect Mars University page, (currently the redirect page itself, accessible through the front page episode listing) and was included in another episode, but those names can be used in Plot, references, etc, and can be stuck in Cast under Production or in Trivia or somesuch. Also useful info. Can't help thinking I left something out, though that is probably all. Good luck and happy editing VvAnarchangelvV 05:15, 24 December 2007 (UTC) (Talk toVvAnarchangelvV) :I like the infobox that Aaron's created -- if anything, I think it's a little too long. :Season and episode number could be on one line -- 101 or 1.1 for the first episode of the season, 102 or 1.2, etc. :I don't think we need a line for running time, given that every episode is 30 minutes long. :I'd prefer just having the credited writer and director in the box. I don't think we need assistant directors or storyboard artists there. :For me, the infobox isn't meant to replace all of the information in the article. It's a quick sketch of the most important information -- season/episode number, date, writer, director -- plus some navigation to take you to the previous and next episodes. :I totally agree that everything that you mention should be in the article; it just doesn't need to be in the infobox. -- Danny (talk) 06:20, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Episode title formatting I woke up this morning and smacked myself in the head to realize that you probably shouldn't even try to italicize episode titles; in MLA (and I think a few other style guides), episodes of a series get quotation marks, and only the name of the series itself is italicized. So maybe that saves you a headache? Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 13:45, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Welcome from Greyman and Others I am a new man on the block. I have a story to tell, this may come as a book or a script, too soon to tell. Like I was taught by my mum ! "Always proceed with caution " ! If I seem to have dried up please throw me a life line. regards Lebreicht 16:11, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for the welcome, Greyman! And You Call [[User talk:And You Call This a Username?|''This]] 22:40, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Admin I am interested in becoming an admin for the Futurama Wiki. I own the first four seasons and the first of four movies to come. I am passionate about Futurama and I have the resources available to me. Thank you for your consideration. Rhu 03:43, 7 January 2008 (UTC)Rhu After some consideration, I have also decided that I am interested in being an admin. I've created the Turanga Morris article, added to the Atlanta article, and am now considering how to reword some other articles as well as reverting vandalism in the Nibbler article. I would also like to help in creating Futurama Wiki policies since I have not been able to find any.--Lifeisharsh20 18:57, 9 January 2008 (UTC) New but what the heck, Admin me. Why do you make me an admin. I'm new but I'll pick up fast I'm aready one here.--''Monnitewars'' 02:35, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :I'll get on it tomorrow cause it almost 10 at night here. Time for Wrestling!!!--''Monnitewars'' 02:45, 11 January 2008 (UTC) I'm pretty new here...but... I am active on other wikis. I dont think I could be an admin but could you make me one? Armored One 03:54, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Hey Ilove Futurama i have watched every episode so if you can adim me Hi This wiki is well done, but lacking some info. Ill be glad to halp (I own every futurama episode and have seen them all at least twice). I got PE Ship down, Zoidberg down, and scruffy down. ^.^ Im guess ill apply for adminship. -Cheese13562 :I think Old Man Waterfall, Free Waterfall Sr., Free Waterfall Jr., and Free Waterfall III should be merged. They are all stubs and part of the same family, it would be eaisier to veiw all at once and mabey have a family-web-thing set up. :cheese13562 Uh oh Stumbos VI should be Stumbos IV (See my talk page) -Cheese13562 Sources Hey, quick question. Other Wikia sites I've seen use Sources in addition to (and sometimes instead of) Appearances. I put some in at Panucci's Pizza when I made some edits because I wasn't sure if they were used here. It seems as if they are not on any of the pages I've seen; but on the other hand, they seem like a good idea because then you can attribute your facts. Is this something you'd be interested in? If so, I can throw them in when and if I make contributions. If not, I'll take it out of Panucci's Pizza (or an admin can feel free). Thanks. -- Colin Hey It's Me Bender! Can I Be One Of The Administrators, PLEASE?! Wait I Don't Use That Word! UNIVERSE: BITE MY SHINY METAL ASS! By: User:BenderRules2 Admin I am interested in becoming an admin to this wiki.I do alot of editing on Wikisimpsons and am a top user there, and i started my own wiki.I should be able to edit everyday and help out.Sgtcook 21:18, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Also i just made this Template:Template:Character, what do you think, if you like it i will put it on all characters pages.Sgtcook 21:36, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :I have decide to manly focus on wikisimpsons and top trumps wiki now and will not be on here much now, as there is a lot to do here.Sgtcook 21:39, 5 March 2008 (UTC) administrator II would be interested in being an administrator.